


Captain Swan ~ One Shots

by iwafy97



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra - Freeform, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Swan Believer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwafy97/pseuds/iwafy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random ideas that keep coming into mind from time to time! Captain Swan, mainly, but some may also be related to more characters. No copyright. I own none of the characters. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay...

**AN: Based on the spoiler about 5x14 and my crazy imagination! Hope you like it!!**   
  


* * *

 

 

He was walking more and more fast to get to her. He knew he shouldn't do this; it was his decision for them to be like that. When Emma arrived at the Underworld, at first he was shocked and then grateful. He gave her his approval to take him home and she did her best. But all magic comes with a price. Here they were now, trapped in Storybrooke with their worst nightmares wandering around. Each hatred, each remorse or any other negative feeling had to be faced now. All these people from their past were now haunting them and no matter their efforts, they couldn't find a solution.

Given all this, Killian had told Emma that being separated for a while would be the best for both of them. Of course he still loves her; but right now he has to deal with his dead brother, his tough enemy, Peter Pan, and his eternal enemy, Rumpelstiltskin. Besides, Emma had her own demons follow her. Their already tainted relationship would help none of them get through this chaos without severe wounds in their souls. There were lots of things they needed to talk about before they could regain their balance. His deception by her, for example, or the heartless words he had said and he couldn't forgive himself about.

They both had been through a lot. Their love had grown but it was a long and painful way. He was the one who had pushed her away. But he needed to see her now. The rain had become heavier when he arrived at her house, _at their house_. He opened the garden's door and ran inside. When he stood outside the door he took a deep breath before knocking.

It didn't take long and Emma opened the door. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly opened.

_**My whole life waiting for the right time** _   
_**To tell you how I feel.** _

"Killian." She said and it was something between speaking and breathing. "What are you doing here?" She asked with more steady and loud voice.

_**Know I try to tell you that I need you.** _   
_**Here I am without you.** _   
_**I feel so lost but what can I do?** _

"I just wanted to see you." He said simply and he couldn't help the shiver that traveled through his body.

He was soaking wet and she could she the desperation in his eyes. However, that wasn't enough. "Okay. Did you see me?" She asked ironically. After torturing her and keeping her away, since they got back, he believed that it would be so easy? Oh really no... _love_!

She was angry, he could tell. She had this specific expression she was holding every time. Her lips were pressed together in an adorable way and he could discern that her cheeks had started to become red. Although he didn't expect such a reaction, his Swan was right. He should know better before coming here. He didn't stand up to her when she needed him the most. How could he fix it now, in a dark, raining night? "Aye. I did." He said nervously and started to look around in order to get his voice steady. "You know; I... I'll just leave. It was wrong to come here; I get you're angry."

_**'Cause I know this love seems real** _   
_**But I don't know how to feel.** _

"It was." She interrupted him. "You were the one who asked me to keep a distance between us; being here just making it more painful." She added with harsh voice. Her eyes never left his.

**_We say goodbye in the pouring rain,_ **   
**_And I break down as you walk away._ **   
**_Stay._ **

He opened his mouth several times with a view to saying something but, eventually, he just nodded and turned away.

_**'Cause all my life I've felt this way** _   
_**But I could never find the words to say** _   
_**Stay.** _

She closed the door loudly and relayed her body on it. Had she really forced him to leave? She had missed him so much. _So bloody much_ , as he would say. She smiled sadly but the smile transformed to tears threatening to fall. What was she thinking? She grabbed the door's handle and ran outside.

_**Alright, everything is alright** _   
_**Since you came along** _   
_**And before you** _   
_**I had nowhere to run to** _   
_**Nothing to hold on to** _   
_**I came so close to giving it up.** _   
_**And I wonder if you know** _   
_**How it feels to let you go?** _

He was right outside the garden when he heard her calling his name. He stopped and turned away to see her rushing her body into his. Her lips crushed to his, the next moment and he held her steady. She didn't give him any time to think; he just moved his hooked arm to her lower back to hold her tighter and his good hand traveled from her shoulders to her neck and then to tangle her hair to his fingers.

"I love you." He breathed without breaking the kiss. "If you knew how much I love you." He said again between kisses and caresses.

She pulled back and touched his forehead with hers as she was trying to catch her breathing. The pouring rain was making it difficult to see; but she could she _him_ clearly and that was enough. "Are you kidding me?" She replied breathlessly. "I haven't slept a single night since I became my past self again." She complained but she didn't break their connection.

_**So change your mind** _   
_**And say you're mine.** _   
_**Don't leave tonight** _   
_**Stay.** _

"I know." He whispered calmly. "Neither did I." He confessed and she looked up at him. He was feeling her fingers playing with some hair down at his neck as he was staring at her. He leaned again to kiss her and she kissed him back, slowly. He pushed his tongue to her lips, that parted a second later, to give him permission. They were pushing their bodies against each other, trying to vanish every sign of distance between them. His hand moved again until he touched his hook and then he moved them both down, at the start of her legs. She gasped on his mouth when he lifted her in the air and he continued to kiss her as he was walking towards the house.

He kicked the door closed and she left a small laugh. They managed to go up the ladder with small breaks along the way until they finally entered the main bedroom. He bended over to lie her down at the bed without breaking the kiss. She didn't lose time to push his black jacket away from his body when he positioned himself above her but his hands left her waist to grab her hands. "Love, not tonight." He said calmly and she looked at him confused. "I don't want it like this; like our only way out of this hell. I want it to be part of our paradise." He explained slowly and kissed her nose.

He moved his body and placed himself behind her. Her back was warming his chest and he lifted his hook up, in front of her face, playfully. She smiled and got it off his hand before making herself comfortable in his hug. His good hand came to rest above hers, cupping it. She caressed it gently and he moved it again to cling their fingers together.

"Close your eyes." He whispered over her ear and kissed her neck, resting his head between her hair right after. She did as he said and sighed before letting her body relax.

She didn't realize for how long he was staring at her. Nor how quickly the night passed. Nor when she woke up in an empty bed.


	2. Save me

_EMMA'S POV_

I could hear the others panting behind me but nothing in the world could stop my legs now. Burned arms, bloody lips and soft cries flashed through my mind and I was almost unaware that I had sped up.

"Emma, can you please wait for a minute?"

My father's voice caught my attention and I turned to face him. "No. I can't! I have to find him, the more he stays in there the more..."

My lips were parted, ready to continue my speech, when suddenly a sharp scream echoed, not far away from us. I'd never heard it before. I'd never heard anything like this before but the familiarity of this voice made us all shiver. I started to run with everyone following me, now willingly.

The scream echoed again and I stopped running only when we were in front of something very similar to a cave. And as if the previous screams weren't enough to terrify us, the cries that could be heard now from inside made the things worse. I didn't wait any longer and walked inside.

There, in a dark and dirty corner, I saw him. A man, lied down and curled up like a child, with knees touching his chin and making horrible noises.

"No, stop, please. I... I can't, please stop. Please..."

It was the only words I managed to recognise between the sounds and I felt like I was frozen in place. I noticed something liquid near his mouth and when my mind finally realized it was blood, I woke up and walked up to him, slowly.

"Killian?" I didn't want to believe it was him. He couldn't be him. However, the answer never came from the man and I was forced to walk farther and kneel down in front of him. Tears filled my eyes as I was not able anymore to deny the truth. My beautiful, playful, sassy, brave, romantic man was now weak and broken and I didn't know how to fix it.

I spread my hand to touch him and he stood up in an instand, looking right at my eyes with horror. It was like the view was painful; one moment watching me and the next one, turning away.

"Go away." It was something between order and plead and my heart skipped a beat... or two.

"Killian, it's me."

"No, please. Leave me alone. Just leave me alone for a while." Now he was definetely pleading.

"Hey. Killian." I cupped his face with my hands forcing him to look at me. "It's me. Look, I have Liam's ring. Touch it. It's real."

He must have been desperate to believe me because he followed what I had said immidiately. He then stayed staring at the ring for a while, before bringing wet, blue eyes back to me. "Emma." It sounded like a question but I knew it wasn't one. His voice full of realization, surely inaudible to all who was watching us from behind.

"Yeah." I whispered back, thinking that loud noise maybe bother him, and I caressed his bruised cheek gently.

"What are you doing here? What have you done?"

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Cry because it was my Killian, here, in this terrible position, hurt and injured as hell. And laugh because even now all he asked was if I had been through something painful to be here.

"I came here to save you. We all came here to save you."

He searched in my eyes for a while, looking for something fake or scary. He obviously find nothing so he turned to face the others, behind me. His eyes full of surprise as if he had just noticed them.

"You did?" Knowing Killian, I was sure he didn't planned to ask that out loud but I was glad he did, because I knew I could at least do something for him and reassure him.

"Of course we did. Your family is here to take you back." I tried to smile encouragingly at him but my smile faded when a lone tear touched my thumb and I rushed to wash it away. I saw him taking a deep breath, probably trying to stop a sob and then he said the less expected thing, that made my heart break in a million pieces. I was ready for him to refuse my help, to tell me it was too dangerous, to push me away. But what he said made me realize that this awful view of him was nothing compared to how much his soul had suffered.

"Take me out of here, please."

This time, I was too shocked to find an answer but as it proved I didn't need to find one. After whispering this phrase to me, Killian just leaned into my body and hid his face in my hug. The soft cries and his arms tightening around my waist were the only things my senses could apprehend that moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This just came into mind and I decided to write it. I also tried to used POVs for the first time. So how do you think?
> 
> Sorry for any mistake!


	3. Heroes don't kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know why it came into mind, but it did so... here you are guys.  
> Just a plot twist about the finale of 4x18.  
> I really hope you enjoy it!

****"Put the gun down Cruella."

Emma's eyes never left the other woman's. Neither when her son's terrified voice echoed, asking for help.

"It's gonna be ok Henry." She reassured him but she didn't recognise her cold voice.

"I'll do it savior. Believe me I will."

Her eyes narrowed even more and she lifted her already sparkling hands instinctively.

"No." She breathed but she wasn't sure if she said it out loud. Her whole body was trembling from anger and she knew she couldn't control it for much longer.

"Put your hands down savior. We both know you're bluffing!"

Was she really bluffing? Or...? She would kill her; she knew it. All that mattered was Henry. And she would protect him no matter what.

"That's my son." She whispered in an effort to make Cruella give up. But she obviously failed.

"And you're a hero. And heroes don't kill."

There didn't need to answer. She just lifted her hand higher when something cold grabbed it and made her turn around. It was a ridiculously familiar cold object that she new far too well. Her eyes traveled from it to the man's eyes but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were locked exactly where Emma's had been a moment before and his hand was holding her gun.

"Aye. But villains do." He hissed and the trigger was pulled before he could realize it.

It was a wrong step that made Cruella fall down the cliff.

"Mom."

Henry's weak call woke her up from the shock and she rushed to hug him.

Killian lowered his hand the moment Emma's parents came from behind him.

"What happened?" David asked anxiously.

"Did she...?" Mary Margaret wasn't able to continue.

"No." Killian turned to look at them. "She didn't." He replied quietly wanted only them to hear it. However, Emma who had walked up to them with Henry caught his arm and he looked down.

"Thank you." She said with a soft smile.

"It's ok love. It wasn't the first time." He tried to make things more comfortable but he regretted it when Emma's look became scolding and sad at the same time.

He decided to avoid it by turning his attention to the boy. "Everything alright lad?" Henry nodded shyly and replied a quick "Thank you" that made Killian smile. "Ahh. Consider it as a one of your adventures." He said and winked at him.

"Well, let's all go to the loft." Mary Margaret was smiling and Henry walked in her hug when she lifted one hand for him.

Her parents walked first while Emma grabbed Killian's arm that was waiting for her.

"How are you feeling, love?" His voice was more vulnerable that he wanted. He felt her hand reaching for his and clinging their fingers together.

"No dark; that's for sure. " She teased him but one moment later her look became serious. She stopped walking, making him do the same. "You have to stop worrying about this, Killian. From the moment Ursulla told you about Gold's plan you've changed. You're sad and anxious the whole time."

"Swan, are you kidding me? You were going to kill her; and don't tell me I'm wrong because you know I can read you. Since when are you ready to kill someone so easily?"

"Since the moment this someone is threatening the people I love." She complained with the same loud tone as his.

"You'd never thought of killing before, Emma. And you had lots of people you could have killed because they threatened someone you love."

"Fine. What do you want to hear? That I'm already dark? Yes, I am dark."

This stubborn woman definitely wanted to drive him crazy. "Bloody hell, Emma. I'm just trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting! I can save myself from anything. "

And here it is. Walls up again and him outside. "It's no shame to use some help!"

"I just need you by my side. But as it seems you can't do this. " She walked pass him but his voice made her stop again.

"So killing Cruella wasn't standing by you side?"

"No, it was you trying to protect your happy ending."

"Which is you!" He breathed heavily trying to calm himself down. He took some big steps and stood in front of her. "Why are we fighting? " He asked desperately.

"Because you're overreacting." She replied calmer than before and brought her hand to his cheek caressing it. "But if you want to protect your happy ending you need to stop acting like a villain. You've come too far to fall back into the darkness now."

This time her voice was almost whispering and soothing. He leaned his head and touched their foreheads. His hand and hook caressing the small of her back. "I can't lose you."

His pleading voice caused her a small smile while her free hand cupped the other side of his face. "You won't." She assured him and her lips touched his in order to prevent him from telling something more.

She didn't know what Gold had in mind or how difficult would it be for her to fight him, but she wouldn't lose Killian, in any case.


	4. Beating heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for all this angst guys but I hope you like it!

The room is dark and quiet. Only the moonlight helps her see around her but it's enough. The man in her hug is moving the whole time as if he's trying to get free from something. It wasn't long after he fell asleep that he started to get anxious. She can feel her heart beating fast in her chest and she knows she won't get any sleep tonight.

She turns a little and now her face is in front of his. Her hand travels from his waist to his face and pushes some hair away before cupping it gently. She lets her thoughts take her away and she almost screams when Killian tosses and opens his tearful eyes to her.

She takes a deep breath and starts to caress his cheek and push him down.  
"Hey. It's ok. It was a nightmare. Just breath Killian."

He does and some moments later her heart calms down in her chest.

"Was it bad?" She isn't sure if he wants to talk about it or forget but she doesn't know what else to do.

He nods and hides his face in the base of her neck, still trying to calm down. She doesn't realize when her eyes become blurry from the tears and her hand is playing with his hair desperately.

He pulls back after a while and washes her tears away with his hand. "I'm ok now, Swan." It's an effort to assure her but he knows he has failed when he hears the sob she finally lets free.

"Are you seriously trying to fool me when we share a heart? Bad form, mate."

This makes him chuckle and she does the same before kissing him gently. Her hand never leaving his head or face.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not yet, at least."

"Ok" she agrees wanting him to feel as comfortable as it gets. "Come on, let's get some more sleep."

She knows that his nod is insecure but she decides to ignore it. One thing Killian doesn't need now is pushing. So she just waits for him to close his eyes and hopes that if she does the same she'll have a chance to sleep.

 

* * *

 

She wakes up from soft whispers and a crazy beating in her chest. She has no idea what time it is but it's still dark. The whispers caughts her attention again and she sits up in order to hear more clearly.

"No... Stop. I won't... No." He's panting and his breathing is sharp and difficult.

| _Soft hands burn his skin. All he sees is leather. And then a bun of hair_ _is_ _walking away from him._ |

She puts a hand on his shoulder in an effort to push his nightmare away but she swears she can hear the beating of her heart echoing in the whole room.

| _"Come on Hook. Just tell it." The soft voice is away from him at first and right next to his ear the next moment, making him shiver. "You know it's the truth."_

 _"No." He cries out but the pain he feels in every single part of his body is already unbearable._ |

"...Leave... no...Ahh.... villain..."

The tears start to fall down his face and his t-shirt is soaking wet from the sweat. She's panicking. She puts the other hand on his cheek and starts shaking him gently but aslo strongly.

| _Red_ _lips_ _kiss him causing blood fall down his mouth and he groans in_ _pain_ _._

 _"It was you since the start. Say it! Say how weak_ _and_ _useless you were to do something right. Say you did it."_ |

"Me... It was... Ahh... I did it."

She has no idea what he's talking about but he's freaking her out. And then what he says makes her gasp and she shakes him more forcefully.

"I killed my brother."

She doesn't want to startle him but she can't leave him like this. "Killian. Wake up."

He almost stands up because of the shock and she rushes to hug him.

She waits several minutes for him to stop crying and then she can't wait any longer to ask it out loud. "Who did this to you?" It's a weak whisper and when she takes no answer her instincts scream inside her. "Killian?" She tries again and her hands cup his face and lifts it so that she can look at him.

"Emma.. I- I don't..." He needs to avoid it; he can't tell her the truth. But before he can find something to say she speaks again.

"Hey. You can tell me anything."

"Not this, Swan." He knows there's no point to pretend that everything's alright. She'll know he's lying anyway. So he speaks the truth.

"Please. I want to help you."

Her voice is as desperate as his and it's the last thing he wants to hear right now. He wants her to understand it too. "It will break us apart. And I need you."

She chuckles a little and touches his lips with her thumb. "Even death didn't tear us apart. Nothing in this or any world can take me away from you again."

He kisses her finger and then he leans closer and kisses her lips softly. There's a fight inside his head. If he tells her he won't need to go through this alone. But it will brake her. _He_ will brake her and he can't stand hurting her again.

"I'm more hurt when I see you like this."

His eyes widen and it makes her smile. "You know what I'm thinking too, now?"

"No, I know what you're feeling. That's the effect of sharing a heart. You'll see that you know the same about me when you calm your mind down."

Knowing what the other feels the whole time. Well, that's true connection! But that also means that she's as tortured as him right now. "Your parents do this too?"

"Yes. My father said that it was weird at first but now they just act like one. As they were meant to do. But don't change the subject now. I know I'm pushing you but I'm sure it's for your best. Tell me."

He sights heavily as he realises that she's too stubborn to let him escape. Not that he didn't know it already. "Fine. But it's gonna be awful. I still want you to step back about this."

"But you know that I won't."

"Aye. That I know, love. Well, initially, it wasn't always the same person, or... vision, or as you wanna call it. But it was this one most of the time."

He feels uncomfortable, she can tell. His whole body is tensed and he stares down at the sheets. "Who?" She asks encouragingly.

He takes one more moment and then he breaths it out quickly. "You. Well, not you... The dark... you."

She gasps in shock again and lifts his face to make him look at her. His eyes wet and remorseful like he has done something wrong. "Me?" It's a silly question but she can't believe what she has just heard. " _I_ was torturing you?" She asks again finally realising it.

He just nods and wants to do something to push this look away from her eyes. It's sadness and regret and pity and self loathing at the same time. And suddenly he can feel it. He can feel her heart "breaking". He can feel what she feels. And he realises that it's the one's strongest emotion that they both feel. Right now, hers.

She can't take off her mind that she did this to him. That all her efforts to protect him and their future failed so dramatically. That she has traumatised him that much and he's still there with her and wanting her in his life.

"Emma. Emma, look at me." It's his turn to cup her cheek and shake her. He wants to wake her up from her thoughts and tell her it's alright, that he loves her more than ever, that... He reaches for her lips and kisses her, desperate to make her understand. Several seconds after, she kisses him back; their tears almost touching, traveling down their faces together.

He breaks the kiss but never pulls back and she stays at her place breathing fast. "I love you."

His whispering voice causes one more tear to fall down her face and he rushes to wipe it away. "I love you too. I'm sorry."

He's not sure if she's crying or not but her voice isn't steady and she trembles in his arms. "Shhh. I love you. There's nothing to be sorry for. I love you."

She tightens her arms around him and he pulls her towards him until they're both lying down. The room is a little lighter than before and he puts his hand in front of her eyes to close them. He then kisses her forehead before he closes his eyes too and falling back to a sleep without dreams. At least for tonight.


	5. "You coulnd't handle it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know why I wrote this. I didn't plan to write something again but... the image came into my mind and I said "alright, let's do this."
> 
> As I was writing it I was hearing the song "villain's suite" from Mark Isham's site and it was so good that I wanted to give you this idea too. The story is short so I think that the 5 last minutes of the song will be enough. I'm saying so because the music in the end is ALL the money. It's like you can see Killian in front of you, in this or any fanfic similar to this. Anyway, I hope you like this one shot.   
> Here's the link: https://soundcloud.com/markisham/ouat-villains-suite

**_Killian_ **

His eyes flatter. He tries to look around but his one good eye is still full of tears because of his previous cry. All he knows is that he is laying down at the floor he picked to build his future. Hurt and bloodied in the place he dreamed of calling home.

_**Killian we came to help you** _

He puts his hand on the ground and tries to sit up but all he manages is to fall back to his previous condition, coughing breathlessly from the pain.

"That's right Captain. Didn't you love seeing your enemies like this? Beaten and broken to the ground; unable to stand up in front of you."

He looks up weakly. That's exactly what he is. Beaten.

The red lips are now curling into a smile. A wicked one. A dark... one. He tries to stand again and this time he succeeds. But his strength is leaving his body immediately and he stays in a sitting position, panting desperately.

_**Where are you?** _

He looks up again. Eye narrowed, face frowned. What is she trying to do?

_**He can't hear you...** _

_**Something's happening** _

His eyes make an effort to widen in shock but all he feels is pain and he groans again. He tries, really tries to focus on what's happening but he's too weak to do it.

"Do you love me Killian?"

The demon's voice has softened and he refuses to look at it. This living torture with Emma's appearance is haunting him every single hour since he came here. He feels cold fingers cupping his cheek and he gives into looking up. Tears blinding his vision.

_**Just talk to me** _

"Just talk to me."

A lone tear falls down his cheek as every sparkle of hope goes away. He has heard nothing. No one is asking for him. No one will ever ask for him. He is so sure that he heard her voice. He is sure he saw her smile this one moment he closed his eyes. But it was nothing. Just the demon, mocking him again.

_**KILLIAN!** _

He lifts his wrists up to close his ears. The demon's gone and the voice's gone too. And he lets the sobs he was holding finally free. His body is leaning slowly to the ground again and he curls up like a child, crying his existence out louder... and louder. Accepting his loneliness and his fate. His lack of love, his lack of family. His lack of everything he has ever dreamed of. He is a villain. And he always will be. And villains don't get happy endings, nor do they have anyone to save them.


	6. Don't take it so seriously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea of a Wattpad friend. "Emma is on her period and all moody and Killian doesn't know why so he goes to David to ask him about it."
> 
> I really wanted to write full conversation of David explaining the whole situation to Killian but I figuerd that it wouldn't make sense because Enchanted Forest- women must have period too, right?  
> Anyway, enjoy!

The breeze made his hair move playfully. Although it was cold, it was a sunny day and his eyes opened gratefully as he entered the building. He closed the door with a small kick, careful not to spill hot chocolate all over the floor. He could hear music as he walked towards Emma's office.

He was expecting to find her behind her desk, searching files or communicating by this bloody box called computer. However, he would never complain about a bent down Swan and a full view of her ass only for his eyes. He whistled admiringly and a small laugh escaped his lips when she tried to stand and hit her head. "Fuck." She grumbled. "What are you doing here?"

Her question took him by surprise but didn't discourage him. "Easy, love. Can't I bring my Swan her favorite launch?" He said smiling and walked up to her. She smiled slightly and kissed him long enough to make him moan. He didn't realize when her hand pushed him away and her eyes' color changed to dark green-grey. "When will you stop doing this?" He looked at her, startled by the rapid change of her mood.

"Do.. doing what?" He asked worried that he actually did something bad. "Making fan and inappropriate comments every time we kiss. Can't we just have a silent moment for once?" The drop of hot chocolate, that spilled when she pushed him, made his hand burn but he tried to focus on her. "I'm sorry, love. You've never told me it bothers you. You usually laugh or say something back." He complained. "Not always." She replied with narrowed eyes and placed a pack of documents on her desk, only to find spots of chocolate on them.

"Ohh hell no! I've spent the whole morning organizing them." He immediately placed the bug and the plastic glass on the other corner of her desk and reached for her. "Let me help." He offered but he was stopped by Swan's raised hands. "No. Leave it." He ignored her and spread his hand further "I.."

"I'll do it, Killian." She shouted and the worried look came back in his eyes. Something was totally wrong today. He touched her waist gently, as his hook found the small of her back. "Love, are you alright?" She sighed, more calmly but definitely not well. "I'm fine." She complained but he didn't want to just leave her be. "Emma?" He insisted and her eyes became stormy. "Killian I... I have to work. Just let me do it and we'll meet at Granny's later." Her voice was tired and it made him sad to think that maybe she was tired of him. He let go with a nod and kissed her cheek before leaving.

 

* * *

 

David checked the fire and rushed to open the door. Snow had left him all alone today and he spent the whole morning running up and down the house, caring Neal and cooking for launch. A worried Killian was the last thing he could handle right now.

"What is it this time?" He grumbled and headed back to the kitchen. "Emma. She's not ok." Killian said as he closed the door and followed him.

"What do you mean she's not okay?" He asked and checked the food. Killian sat down and put his arms on the table. "I went to the station with launch but she was just... not in the mood." He complained. David turned to him with arms crossed in front of his chest. "Something happened?"

"I don't bloody know mate. She was alright this morning and then I find her grumpier than Leroy!" David laughed at his comment and cocked his head teasingly. "Who's grumbling now?" He asked only to get an angry look from Killian. "You really should have seen her." He protested and looked down. His movement reminded of Henry every time he believed that nobody could understand him and he almost felt sorry for the man. "Okay. Tell me what happened." He encouraged him.

"What didn't happen? I teased her and she pushed me away angrily while other times she mocks me as much as it gets. Then I tried to help her with something and she started to tell me to leave and shout that she could do it herself." He was too absorbed by his words that missed David's small smile and continued. "And finally, I asked her if she was okay and tried to comfort her and she almost started crying about how much done she was with me!" This time his mate's laugh broke through his thoughts and made him look up at him. "What's so funny?" He questioned him offended.

"What's not funny is that I have to clean up this mess before Snow comes and I'm standing here, listening to your stupid worries instead."

"Since when your daughter is _stupid worries_?"

"Since there's nothing to worry about. And better next time she's on her period don't take it so personally."

"On her what?" He asked bewildered.

"Seriously? I mean, you should have known by now."

"She was never like this before! How the bloody hell do you want me to know?"

A small curse escaped David's lips and he sat down opposite from Killian unwillingly. "My punishment for putting Emma into that wardrobe is to have to teach you all these things like you're my daughter right?" He asked playfully and Killian straightened himself. "I'm not your bloody daughter!" He complained. "Ok lover boy, listen to me. Emma's just fine. Some women are more difficult than others on her days..." His sentence was interrupted by one more of Killian's -this time funny- worried looks. "Is Emma one of them?" David laughed and stood up, nodding Killian to do the same. "Apparently she is so better get used to it." He started pushing his mate by his shoulder. "Try ignoring her moody behavior and be calm with her." He advised him and opened the door.

"Okay. Thanks' mate." Killian said and started to walk out. However, as David was closing the door he turned back again and stopped him. "Is your wife like this too?" He asked teasingly. "Hell, yes!" David admitted and rolled his eyes at the thought. They both laughed and the door closed before Killian was able to ask something more.


	7. "I know how to plan a date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the previous One-shot was fun to write I have no words for this one! I love your ideas and they really help my inspiration grow!
> 
> This is @L1129p 's (on Wattpad) idea and I enjoed so much writing it! I hope it reaches your expectations!! <3 
> 
> The story is that "Hook and Emma are on a date at the loft and David and Snow walk in on them."
> 
> I may need to rate this as M but it doesn't actually include mature content. At least not something explicit. But I have to admit that things got a little hot in the loft... and that's the hottest thing I've ever written. I read mature content but I don't think I could write one so... I hope you like my effort. 
> 
> Have fun!

The candles on the table and the small lamb from the kitchen were the only light in the loft. Emma's heels could possibly mark the floor as she was running up and down the room. She wanted this to be perfect. It was only days after their return from the Underworld, and yes, there was a new crisis on Storybrooke. But they had decided that this night would be an exception. Her dress swayed beautifully as she placed the bottle of wine on the table. She checked the windows and the cough and the stairs and back to her parents' bedroom.

Thankfully, they agreed to help them spent a peaceful night. Being in their own house would be much easier but they were working on a big makeover in order to help the bad memories fade away and fill it with new, happy ones. She caught herself smiling at the thought of an enthusiastic Killian and his expression when he discovered the coziness of a T-shirt. However, his surprised face and the complain of "Why didn't you bloody tell me sooner, Swan?" was not what she would remember from that moment. The memory she was sure that would never be erased was her feels when she saw him. It was so simple and beautiful and adorable. So domestic that it took her breath away. Yes, she had admitted that she wanted a life with him long ago but living this every-day moment with him made her feelings even stronger. He was still bloody Captain Hook and it would be crazy for the whole world to hear it but for her she was Killian Jones and these normal moments were better than any happy ending.

The small knock on the door startled her at first, but then she corrected her dress and headed to open it. She was anxious for this moment the whole day. She knew that it was stupid. Killian would like her anyway but she wanted to be beautiful for him tonight. She had picked a blue marine, A-line dress. It was simple and beautiful at the same time and she couldn't wait to see his expression when he would see her whole back exposed. What she didn't expect was to be the one fully in shock with his appearance. He was casual but... damn... T-shirts were not his only discovery after all. Her eyes traveled from his black shoes and jeans and... bloody hell... who had told him about check shirts? And why hadn't she told him sooner? It was a combination of black, red and white and it hugged his body perfectly. Her eyes continued their way to find an amused expression on his face. He had cut his hair after they came back but some hair insisted on resting in front of his forehead. His hands came up to cross in front of his chest and his head cocked playfully and touched the wall beside him. Her eyes went back to his face and found a huge smile there.

"What?" She said and straightened her body. "Oh nothing, you can look as long as you want." He teased her with a small movement of his head. "Shut up." She said, already feeling her cheeks reddening at his comment. "I love you." He said smiling and stepped forward. His lips immediately touched hers and his hook found its common place at the small of her back. "I love you too." She said between kisses and laughed when he didn't pull away. "Are you planning on spending the whole night at the door?" She asked as she pushed the stubborn hair away from his face. "You've yet to invite me in." He replied before kissing her nose. "Come in." She whispered, ready to take revenge for his teasing.

He took some more steps and then stepped aside to wait for her. She closed the door and made sure that the most of her blonde locks where in front of her shoulder. She didn't bother to tell him to follow as she turned her back to him and walked up to the table. "Bloody hell." The breath that left his body made her chuckle but she didn't turn to look at him. Instead, she stayed with her back facing him and opened the wine in order to fill their glasses. It wasn't long before she felt the heat of his body embracing her and then his voice against her ear made her breath hitch. "Are you trying to kill me, Swan?" He whispered and if she had an answer it was long forgotten as his hand gazed over her bare flesh. It started from the end of the fabric and made its way up to her neck. "You're the one who'll have to make the bloody travel again." A big amount of tension left her body as they both laughed and she turned to face him, her hands immediately finding their place at the back of his neck.

"What makes you think I'd made it again?" She asked smiling and she enjoyed the way his eyes narrowed. He spent a moment to think of it and then bent his head to find her ear again. "The fact that you almost torn my shirt with your magic when you opened the door." He pulled back and his confident eyes found hers. "You're a jerk." She mocked him. "And you love me for it." He reminded her and he kissed her cheek before pulling a chair and waiting for her to sit.

* * *

The night went on peacefully with plans for their house and some inappropriate comments from both of them. She had lost the track of time long ago but she didn't find herself to care as they were cleaning the table together. He placed the bottle of wine on the fridge as she put the last plate in the dishwasher. "Finish?" He asked and she pressed the button to make the machine start. "Finish." She said and walked up to him.

She kissed him gently as her one hand caressed his face and the other drawn long lines on his back. The cold of his hook on her bare back made her gasp in his mouth, giving him the opportunity to deepen the kiss as he grasped the back of her head. She bit his bottom lip as a way of punishment but she regretted it when his hand traveled down and rested on her hip, triggering her to pull him closer. Their tongues danced in perfect sync together and their hands made sure to touch every single inch of each other. She had just abandoned his mouth and started kissing his jaw line when she felt him lifting her up and letting her sit on the counter. She moaned gratefully and crossed her legs behind his waist, furiously pushing the heels away, as he turned his attention to her jaw and neck. She left a relieved sigh when the pressure left her feet and he chuckled, shortly living her neck to look at her. "Why are you torture yourself with these things if you hate them?" He asked with genuine question and it was her time to chuckle. "Because they look good." She admitted and kissed him again, not wanting him to stop. "I don't think these legs have any need for extra support, love." He whispered, breaking the kiss and she relayed her head on the cupboard behind her when she felt his hand and hook traveling from her feet to the bare skin at end of her dress. Her both hands cupped his face as she forced him to kiss her more deeply. When she was sure he wouldn't let go of her lips she let her hands slip down, gripping his shirt and starting to open the buttons. He steadied her better and let her work as his hand grabbed her hair and kissed the skin they were hiding. His hook was at the same place he left it, at the end of her dress and her legs hugged him more firmly when he moved it under the fabric, between her thighs.

It was when he stopped his ministrations to correct his position that she heard the small voices at the other side of the door and then the key sliding in. "Fuck." She cursed and jumped down the counter, forgetting that Killian was pressed against her and hitting him in a very... sensitive place. "Gods, Swan." He swore with a choked breath and cupped his body to ease the pain. "Sorry." She muttered sincerely and corrected her dress. "Fix your shirt." She whispered the moment the door was opening. "I'm sorry I was a little distracted by the pain on my... well, you know." He said ironically. "Besides, you know it takes me some time to deal with buttons." He added, lifting his hook up. She didn't waste time to answer. She managed to handle half of the buttons and correct his clothes before the lights were switched on.

Her parents barely made a step before noticing them and she hoped that her skin wasn't too flushed.

"Uhmm. Hi." Her mother said and she glanced at Killian before looking back at her. "Hey." She replied, trying to ignore David's shocked expression and wide eyes. "Are we... interrupting something?" Seriously mom? She thought and put some hair behind her ear. "Uhm, no. We were just... cleaning." She didn't miss the small smile that curled on Snow's lips or the way she observed Killian from the bottom to the top. She followed her eyes to see Killian's slightly opened shirt and messy hair. "You were about to clean Killian too?" Snow's voice made her look back at her but she didn't have a chance to answer as her father did. "For God's sake!" He grumbled uncomfortably at his wife and took his sleeping son from her embrace to put him to sleep properly.

Killian scratched behind his head nervously as David walked away. "I think I should go. It's kinda late." He said and grabbed his leather jacket. "Yeah, thanks for the help." Emma complained and he looked at her playfully. "I'm still in pain, love." He said and opened the door. "You'll be in more pain tomorrow." She replied and kissed him softly before closing the door. She sighed, relieved that this whole situation was over and furious about her unsatisfied needs. Her father walked in the room again and she turned to see her mother's teasing look. "You know that the next time you want to have a date it will be with all the four of us. Five with Neal!" David said, causing Snow to roll her eyes at him. Emma huffed angrily and started to walk up the stairs when she stopped and turned back at them. "You know what? I owned it to you!" She reminded them and headed to her room, leaving a smiling Snow and a widened-eyed David behind.

 

__


	8. I have you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is @Emma_Swan_ 's (on Wattpad) request with Emma having a nightmare on the Jolly and Killian comforting her. I tried to mix some things and include s6 in it. I hope you like the result!

(Emma)

Emma covered her eyes as the light appeared. It was Killian's straggling screams that made her look up again. The tears started to stream down her face before even realizing it as she watched his eyes turn red and his body be pushed away. After one more strong light in front of her eyes, there they were. Two parts of a self poetically looking at each other with awe. It was strange even for her. Watching Killian Jones and Captain Hook separated. She met him as both, she loved him as both and she never would have asked for him to change. But she couldn't abandon him at this either.

Once Killian learned about Regina and her separation from the Evil Queen, Emma was catching him lost on his thoughts more and more often. She decided to let him fight it himself at first but as the time was passing and his lost moments became even more she couldn't do this.

She asked him one night as they were laying side by side on their bed. It took him some time to answer but he finally did and they'd spent lots of nights talking together since then. She kept hearing about the bad things Captain Hook had done. How it had nothing to do with who Killian Jones were and he even didn't know how it was possible for them to be the same person. She tried to reassure him. To explain to him that Killian Jones was never buried deep enough and that's why he fell in love with her in the first place but he insisted that he was dead for centuries and brought back after their meeting. He did say that after his trip to the Underworld he knew the feeling and that yes, the innocent Killian Jones had died along with his brother and his worse self in the hug of his first love; when Captain Hook was born.

She knew she wouldn't make him believe in her words. It wasn't a matter of love anymore. He knew how much she loved him. He even trusted himself to say that he had a family and people who cared for him. But still... still these nights became longer and longer and his self-loathing strong enough to make him drown. She couldn't let him drown. Hence, she decided to help him get rid of the worst enemy of his. He tried to tell her that he could do this alone but she made it clear him clear that she wouldn't leave him alone in this, even if she couldn't do much.

Killian's gasp broke through her thoughts as Hook's sardonic laughing filled the room. "Someone could say you're scared of me." He said sarcastically and she held her breath, wondering how long might take.

"Bloody hell, stop looking at me like this. Why are you like this?"

His air was long caught in his lungs and he stood completely still against his very self, looking at him with awe and yes, fear. "Why are you like this?" He whispered, and as Emma knew, trying to understand how he let himself become so lost all those years ago.

"Sorry to disappoint you but if I'm one thing... that's you. I. am. you." His low voice made Killian shiver, thankfully not enough to be noticed from Hook. "No." He fought back. "You're not me."

"Oh aren't I?" Hook asked smiling and Killian briefly closed his eyes in the view of this so similar to him man. "Ok, look. I know we two never got really along with each other but... don't try to fool yourself mate. We're one. And this isn't going to stop." He emphasized his last sentence again and Killian seemed ready to break down. A glance at his eyes was all she needed to realize it. He felt weak. He didn't know if he could do this. He wanted it more than anything but no matter Emma's efforts to persuade him how strong he was...he just believed he wasn't. Hook made two steps forward and he watched him fighting not to back away. And he didn't. "Did you really thought of destroying me?" He said with fake hurt in his eyes which immediately turned to anger. "I was with you centuries more than anyone. And you want to destroy me for what? For who?"

"For me." Killian said and even if she wanted to deny that, his voice sounded weak. "No, Jones. You need me." The other man whispered. "I don't" Killian did everything to regain some of his strength but maybe it was true... without the littlest bit of Hook inside him he looked lost, powerless and scared. She wanted to help him so desperately. To tell him how strong he was again and again but she knew she shouldn't get between them.

"Why? Because you so unwisely tried to destroy the darkness? You would be nothing without it. Look at you now, you are nothing without it." No Killian you're not nothing. Please, please think of everything you are. She didn't say it out loud but she hoped that he somehow heard it. "I'm... I'm not..." His voice fluttered and she closed her eyes sadly at Hook's cocking eyebrow. "Come on, mate don't make it more difficult. Just drink this bloody thing again and join us together. As we're supposed to be."

She watched Killian's bottom lip get lost behind his teeth as he straightened himself and sighed. "I won't. I don't want this life." He declared and a smile danced on her lips. "You've no choice." Her eyes locked upon Killian, observing every little movement as Hook's words were heard. "I'm the powerful here mate." Killian hissed. "I was the one who created you and I can be the one to destroy you. I may be weaker than you but don't misunderstand me." Her eyes drifted back to Hook then and narrowed as she saw his head cocking to one side and him smiling sarcastically. "I think you're the one who overestimate yourself mate. Let me remind you some little details. I am not Captain Hook. I am the darkness inside you. The darkness you decided to bring to life. You did it by committing to piracy and then..." He lifted his hook in the air and smiled. "Milah died in your arms and it was you who decided to give in to the darkness. It was ready to explode from inside you. And oh... it did. Didn't we have fun time back then?" He asked ironically, obviously enjoying his enemy's clenched jaw and closed hand. "And then... The anchor."

Her eyes widened and she felt the shiver all over her body as Hook turned to look at her and Killian followed with worry. "The pretty, blonde distraction as I've already called you, love. Pretty indeed." His smile became bigger but Killian's voice caught his attention. "Leave her out of this. This is between us." He demanded through his teeth. "But she can't be out of this. You see, your sweet little love made the decision for you and no matter how silent you'd managed to make me be... she gave me back my voice. She made us a Dark One and that's why I'm here now. Because you enjoyed having me back so much that you're gonna feel remorse for the rest of your life. You enjoyed Rumpelstiltskin's face. You enjoyed her tears and how everyone was at your mercy again."

"I wouldn't have sacrificed myself if I did." Killian replied with the same irony in his voice.

"What you don't understand is that you didn't have to make this sacrifice. You can't destroy the darkness. You can't destroy me."

"But I will. And I'll be finally free." Hook's straightened body didn't discourage him, neither did his words when he spoke again. "I'm stronger than you think Jones. I'm stronger than you both think I am. Did you honestly think he could end me?" He asked her and Killian took one threatening step towards him. "I'm not like the Evil Queen, my dear. You were the one who made me a Dark One and that made me stronger than that little mind of yours can realize."

"We'll see about that." Killian shouted and took out his sword, his threat clear more than ever now. They started to fight and as Killian's sword was thrown away she wasn't able to understand what was happening between their bodies. Until she saw it. The glimpse of Hook's hook and how he headed it somewhere Killian hadn't seen. She stood up and screamed his name but it was too late as Hook lied him down with his hook still buried in his heart. She ran to him and took his hand in hers, tears already reborn in her eyes. "Destroy him." Killian whispered and she couldn't live this again. "Emma." His voice caught her full attention and she bent near his head. "I'm sorry." He said and breathed in her lips until there was only her breath between them.

She was holding his face in her hands and stroking it when she felt the whisper behind her ear. "And now you'll watch everyone you love die..."

* * *

(Killian)

Emma's screams took him by surprise and he immediately abandoned the deck and rushed to his champers.

"Emma?" He asked for her as he opened the door and he was shocked by the redness of her eyes. Her hair was a completely mess and he felt her covered with sweater when he hugged her. She had some nightmares after their return from the Underworld, they both had. That's why he had insisted on sailing away with her on the jolly. Just a quiet night away from all of them. However, he had never saw her like this. Her hands were moving on his T-shirt desperately, trying to catch as much of him as she could. "My love, I'm here. Try to calm down." He reassured her as he was stroking her head, his uncompleted arm, tightly around her back.

They spent a long moment like this. She had found her breath but without letting him hug her less firmly or looking at him. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently as he was drawing comforting circles on her back. "I lost you again." She said with voice so small that he wasn't sure he heard her well. His grip tightened even more around her and he heard her sighing. "How?" He asked, wanted her to open up to him and not reliving it by herself. "Hyde's portion. The one Regina drunk and destroyed her other self." She replied and didn't give him a chance to ask something more as she continued. "You were devastated, wanting to get rid of the darkness inside you. I agreed to help you and... he was torturing you with his words. And I couldn't do anything and then..." She shivered and his hand left her hair to find the blanket and wrap her with it. "Then what?" He asked when she delayed her narration. "Hook killed you. You tried to fight him but he... he jabbed you with the hook and..." She started crying again and he internally cursed himself for asking her. "Shh... It's ok. Nothing happened. And it's not going to happen Emma. I'm not leaving you again."

She hid her face at the crook of his neck and breathed his scent for a while. He pulled her with him to the mattress and they lied down, still clung together. "Don't you dare ask me to help you get rid of him. And stay away from Hyde, do you hear me?" He smiled at the soft pull of his blouse and pushed her away enough to be able to see her face. "I wouldn't ask you something like that, Swan. Captain Hook may be a villain but he makes me who I am. Not the worst part of me but... the whole. I would still be a weak lost boy without him; not the man you've loved. Regina... she's lived lots of heartbreak. We both did terrible things in the past and when Robin died... she was scared she'd give in to the darkness once again. I'm not afraid. I have you. The worst part of me can indeed scare me of but... you've loved this part of me too and I think you've managed to make it softer."

"You think Hook might has fallen in love with me?" She asked smiling and he chuckled. "I'm sure he did. But he better be careful. I've already punched the bastard for kissing you. He better not come between us again." She giggled at the memory and reached for his lips. He willingly kissed her back. He was there. And she was with him. No chains, no realms, no bars, darkness or even death taking her away from him again.


	9. Wish you knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea by @MissSwan25 (on Wattpad). I don't know if it has anything to do with what she had in mind but it includes the most important parts of season 5 and Emma's unknown feelings in them. It's sad on the most part but cute and fluffy in the end. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little "Emma's pregnancy on s5" prompt!!!

She felt the dreamcatcher burning her hands and let it fall to the floor. She shouldn't do this. Staying hidden and crying wouldn't help her. But she didn't know what else to do. She was all alone, with everyone considering her as a villain and without knowing what to do. She'd thought that seeing Killian strong and alive would be enough. She'd even hoped that he would agree to be with her, no matter the darkness. But she was obviously fooling herself. Killian despised the darkness much less when it was inside the woman he loved.

You will always lose the ones you love the most.

Gold's words came back to her mind and she waved her hand delicately. A small object appeared in her palm and for a while, she denied to look at it.

"Congratulations, dearie."

She turned around, startled by Rumple's voice. "You'll never leave me alone, will you?" Her fist tightened around the object and although Rumple knew, she impulsively hid it behind her back.

"Oh but now you'll need me more than ever, dearie. You know, morning sickness, food desires. Shame on all these people who won't be there for you."

"Get. Out. Of here." She hissed. She'd been really patient with him all these weeks but now... now she was ready to lose control.

"Ok ok... Don't be mad. It's not good for the baby. A really useful baby, I must say." Her eyes narrowed, her hand already sparkling with magic. "What do you mean?" She asked carefully. "Oh come on. You know exactly what I mean. Carrying a child while you're a Dark One. We all have to thank you about all the possibilities of that, miss Swan."

"As far as I'm concerned, you won't be near this child. Never." Her tone was slightly louder, teeth clenched. "But I will be there. I'll be with him as much as I am with you. As much as I was with his father before you casted this curse."

"No!" She took two steps towards him but he was transported to her back in an instant. "You can't hope that this child won't be dark now, can you?" His voice behind her ear made her shiver as more tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I will protect my child!"

"But who will protect him from his father when he'll learn the truth? You remember what happened the last time Hook had the Dark One's powers, right?"

She felt the smoke that took him away and let the breath she was holding free. Her eyes drifted down to her hand and she opened her palm slowly, the pregnancy test burning her more than the dreamcatcher did. She needed to finish this soon. She had to save Killian and take her family's love back.

* * *

"So the Dark One's here to make a deal? How dreadfully unoriginal. You see, believe it or not, that patient with a mop loves to talk, and I hear that you've been very naughty, tearing out that little girl's heart to break your son's. Kudos. That is next-level darkness. Well done." Zelena said as she devoured her onion rings. "You think you're allowed to judge after everything you've done?"

"No. But as someone that's been on the receiving end of a mother's betrayal, I know that those feelings of hurt don't go away. They fester. So have fun with a lifetime of resentment." Emma's breath hitched at her words but she managed to hide it. "He'll forgive me. He just needs time." She said not only to retort her but also to reassure herself. "Even with all the time in the world, some things can't be forgiven."

"I don't believe that." Emma replied immediately and tried not to worry about Zelena's smirk. "I killed Neal. Ready to kiss and make up?" F*cking bitch. She had let her one son lose his father. She wouldn't do the same mistake with the next one. "Do we have a deal or not?" She asked and Zelena took her time to change her position. "I've got my own family problems. I don't need yours. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. And with a little one on the way, I wouldn't want to involve myself with someone that might be a bad influence. But thanks for the nosh. If that's all, I'd like to go back to my cell." It was Emma's turn to smirk even if it was just to look confident. "You will need an ally in this town... Maybe not now, but soon. You'll be back to take my deal." Oh she would need help with baby. And Emma would need too. She wasn't willing to spend another pregnancy as prisoner or on her own.

"I don't think so, Emma. You see, the difference between you and me is... I don't mind being alone." Emma's hand waved by itself and sent Zelena back to her cell. She didn't need her help to make her plan work. Well, at least not her offer to help. If she didn't care about being alone, good. But Emma did and she had to make sure that she wouldn't be.

* * *

Her breath was held deep in her throat as she watched Gold griping the sword carefully. She prayed internally for him to succeed. Given that asking Hook to take the sword off the damn stone wasn't an option, Gold was her only chance. No one else should know about this before she would reunite Excalibur again. His hand was lifted in the air and she managed to hide her smile as the sword followed his movement. She momentarily forgot where she was. Images of her real self and Killian came to her mind. Her belly bigger and his smile of happiness able to end wars.

The sound of Excalibur hitting the ground made her blink and she looked down at it. "Well, well. A deal's a deal." Gold said and she bent down to catch the sword. "Now, you may have Excalibur, but you've made one mistake in all of this... One terrible mistake..." He added; his face closer to hers. "You've turned me into a hero." Emma smiled sarcastically at his confidence. "There are heroes all over this town, and none of them have been able to stop me yet." He smiled back at her and it reminded her of Rumpelstiltskin inside her head.

"Well, that's because none of them... Are me." He said and walked away, quickly enough that she was able to breathe again. She could do this. She would join the blends together before they could stop her. She would save Killian and destroy the darkness once and for all. And her happy ending would be possible again.

* * *

The smoke faded and Killian appeared in front of her. He couldn't see clearly yet and she took advantage of that to quickly check all over his body, making sure he wasn't harm. When he opened his eyes all he saw was her cold look. "You were sure I'd save you?" She asked coldly, her woman's instinct screaming for the trust she saw in his eyes. "Well, I'm either optimistic or desperate or both. I need to know what happened between us in Camelot. Just tell me." He wasn't as good to hide his feelings as her and she inhaled some air to gain some time. Tell him about what? For making him a Dark One or for that he'd become a father? No. She remembered his time as a Dark One too well to let him know such important information. "It's not that easy." She replied at the same tone as before and he instantly reacted. "It can be. Whatever you did, whatever you are trying to atone for, I already forgive you."

"I don't need forgiveness." Forgiveness for saving him and carrying his child? Please, no. "Then come clean. I assure you, you've done no worse than I. I was a pirate for hundreds of years."

"And you think it's the same?" She snapped back. All those nights she spent on the cough because she didn't want to lie on their bed alone came into her mind. All those times she remembered their moments and cried, wishing he would appear and comfort her as he always did. "You see this?" He said and lifted his hand. A ring glimmered in the moon's light and her eyes drifted back to his. She found herself missing the color of his eyes under the moonlight. "Belonged to a man named Barnaby. Called me "One Hand Jones." I killed him in front of his wife, took his ring." She cocked her head trying to understand him and desperately wanting to grab his hand and tell him that all these never mattered to her. "This one, Edgar. Fine sailor. I caught him drinking the captain's wine. I drowned him. Every ring is a sad story."

Her eyes twinkled briefly and suddenly she felt the coolness of the ring that was under her dress. She moved her hand and the chain transported from her neck to her hand. She opened her hand to him wondering if he would remember the moment he gave it to her. "What about this one?" He asked; his eyes slightly widening in surprise. "You have it." He exhaled. "I thought I lost it in Camelot."

"You gave it to me to keep it safe." She said hoping that he wouldn't ask for more details. "It's the saddest story of all." He begun. "Belonged to a better man than I... My brother Liam." Her eyes softened at the memories of his words about his brother; his love for the man more than obvious. "You can have it back now." She said calmly, wondering if she was worth such a significant gift after everything that had happened. "Keep it." He replied; seeming to have no doubt about his decision. "You know, I used to wear these rings as trophies. But all that changed when I met you." Her eyes softened even more and for a while she forgot their situation. Watching the way he looked at her, this same look he had at the echo cave, made her completely lost in the moment.

"I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love. Of my Milah. To believe that I could find someone else. That is until I met you."

"What are they now?" She whispered, shamelessly enchanted by him. "A reminder. That all sins can be forgiven when someone loves you." She couldn't help but smile at that; her eyes bright with the glimpse of happiness inside of her and her motivation for succeeding in her plan stronger than ever. "And I was absolutely wrong before. I love you, Emma Swan, no matter what you've done." She didn't say it. She was ready to but she didn't. She had to keep her Dark One profile strong. After everything is finished. She told herself and embraced the ring with her fingers.

* * *

"Get on with it, Captain. That squid ink's going to wear off soon." She saw him looking back and Zelena before walking towards her. His eyes laid cold on her as they never did before. "Killian, please. What are you doing?" She asked, not caring about the whimper in her voice. The discomfort she felt down in her belly making her more scared than she already was. "You took my memories, Swan. You tried to stop me from knowing the truth. And now I'm going to return the favor." He lifted his hand up and she didn't manage to say something before her mind went back to when she found him on the forest. She helped him get rid of the Crocodile and then they kissed senselessly. They took different ways and then she found him struggling under Rumpelstiltskin's pressure. They argued, he left and she was forced to summon him. She gave him Excalibur and they decided to go find the others and then. The images were blurry. They were at Granny's with Merlin and someone else and she saw purple smoke embracing her right after.

Zelena laughed but it didn't make her look away from him. There was a time that he was angry with her, pissed off or ready to abandon her at her fate, but she was always able to change his mind with her eyes. They were always telling him more than her mouth was speaking; an open book to him for definite. "By the look on your face, it would appear someone needs restraining." She immediately felt her body lighter than before as the blocking cuff was placed around her wrist. "There. No more magic for you. Now, I assume, given my helpfulness, you'll allow me to go about my business undeterred." No. How would she be able to protect Hook without her magic? She should prevent him from doing anything stupid. She should prevent him from hurting her or her child. Our child, she corrected herself. "As long as you don't get in my way, I won't get in yours." Hook said and Zelena smiled genuinely to him. "Ah. I like this new you." She said in a flirty tone that made Emma doubt that her desire to throw up was because of the baby. "Tell me, how does it feel to be a Dark One?" She asked him and Emma's eyes turned back to him, scared of his answer. "It feels like I've been reborn." He responded without unlocking his eyes from hers.

* * *

Her hands crawled down to her belly as she was watching the ceiling. The dizziness was the last thing she needed right now but she knew she could do nothing about it; especially without her magic. "I'd say an arrow to the knee would do you right good. Maybe me too." She rolled her eyes which made her dizzier and she cursed herself and the red-haired girl internally.

"Don't worry, love." Her head was lifted up before even realizing it and she watched Killian entering as Merida's body hit the floor. "A broken knee is nothing on a broken heart. Isn't that right, Swan?" She forced herself to stand up in a sitting position, not wanting to think about passing out in front of him if she'd try to directly stand. "What is this?" He asked sarcastically and took some more steps towards her. "I expected to find you and the heroes huddled over a mountain of books, trying to figure out my terrible plan." She took a deep breath and stood, straightening herself as best as she could. "That's not why you're here. You're here because you still have feelings for me." She knew it wouldn't work but her hormones danced like crazy inside her whole body and if she had any chance to make him soften, she needed to try it. "Oh, Swan. Of course I still have feelings for you..." He said and she smiled, her vision clearing for a moment, just before he spoke again. "Anger. Hatred. Disappointment."

"You don't mean that." She declared sadly. "When you tethered me to Excalibur, you opened my eyes. And I now see you for what you really are... an anchor... And I see clearly now that you were nothing more than a pretty blonde distraction. But guess what, Swan? I am a free man now. And you will never hold me back from getting what I want again." Her mind was screaming at her to tell him to leave and hug him at the same time. Obviously the universe was trying to saw her that there was a worse pregnancy situation than being behind the bars. She shook her head to push the thought away. "Hook... Killian... Whatever deal you made to get your revenge on Gold, it's not worth it. The darkness is using you. It doesn't care what you want. It only cares what it wants."

He seemed to struggle with his thoughts for a while but then his eyes became cold again. "Well, you're only a pawn if you don't know you're being used. As long as I get what I want, I don't give a damn about the rest. And you of all people should understand that."

"Everything I did, I did for you." She protested. "Well, you see, that's your problem, Swan. You're so afraid of losing the people that you love that you push them away." He approached her and black circles appeared in front of her vision as his scent reached her senses. She took a deep breath to recover from the sickness and looked at his, really close to hers, face. "And that's why you'll always be an orphan." He whispered and her eyes widened. She felt a tear burning her cheek as she pressed her lips together to shallow a sob ready to escape them. "You don't need some villain swooping in to destroy your happiness. You do that quite well all on your own." His face was alternated with blackness and she made huge effort to speak. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because... I want to hurt you... like you hurt me." His bottom lip was captured by his teeth and he stepped back, slowly leaving her with tears streaming down her face. Once he was gone, she let herself fall back on the cough, her hands around her head as she wished that her mother would appear to help her. Unfortunately, no one did."

* * *

"I don't wanna lose you." She said between cries, sure that his broken view would hunt her for the rest of her life.

"And I don't wanna lose you. But you have to let me go. Let me die a hero. As the man I want you to remember, please." His face became a grimace of pain for a moment and that was what made her step forward, her hands reaching for the sword. She didn't know why she offered to do this for him. She wasn't alone anymore and she didn't intent to let her kid die inside her body. She would have insisted if it wasn't for the baby. She would even force him to do it.

She grabbed it slowly, feeling the power of it as Killian's body started to shake. She spread her hand and caught his head as more tears were born behind her eyes. "I love you" She whispered on his lips and then she captured them in her mouth. His hook touched her belly and the sense made her gasp in his mouth. She pulled away, parting their bodies and he slowly opened his eyes to look down at her. "I love you too." He cried out, nodding at her to do what she needed.

She didn't realize when his smile of reassurance became a struggled scream and he fell in her hug, her sobs louder than any sound now. The time from when she pulled Excalibur out of his body to when she helped him lie on the ground was even less and she lied over him, drugging his hand to cup her belly as she felt his last breath joining the night's breeze.

* * *

He pushed her back and her leg touched the elevator's floor. She didn't have time to protest before he brought the bars between them, pausing his movement when he looked in her eyes. Some more tears made their way down to his face and he reached for her. "I love you" He whispered, grabbing her head gently and capturing her lips like she did at their previous goodbye. "I love you too." She said on his lips and kissed him back, endeavoring the sense of his hand caressing her face for the last time. He was the one to pull away again and the bars disappeared from her vision as he pushed them down. The elevator moved the second her hand slipped down to catch his. She thought of moving it under the bar to have more time touching him but his grip was strong and she felt lost as he lifted his body to kiss her fingers once and then two more times. She felt the pain on her palm as the elevator pulled her away and his fingers fought to stay clung with hers as more as possible. His look of disappointment and hurt was the last thing she saw when he didn't manage to make it last longer.

* * *

"Swan?" She turned around sure that it was only in her head, but then she saw him. "Killian?" She whispered with disbelief but didn't waste time and rushed on his hug. "Oh... Wh... How are you here?" She asked between kisses and his palm and hook rested on her waist to keep her steady. "Zeus... he must have send me back as a reward for helping defeat Hades." He said and giggled adorably at her devotion. "Ah!" She gasped and laughed. "I mean...what?" She didn't give him time to answer as she hugged him tightly, not wanting to leave him again. "Zeus, you know... the ruler of the Olympians, the most powerful..." Her lips interrupted his explanation and she let her tongue savor him when he opened his mouth for her. "I don't care. I don't care how you're here. I'm just glad you're here." She said and he chuckled shyly. "So are you. I'm so happy you're all alright." He said and frowned when he noticed the change of her mood. "Not all of us are." She replied sadly and nodded him to look at Robin's grave. His shocked exhale touched her cheek and she hugged him more tightly to give him and gain strength.

* * *

"...after everything we've been through. Darkness, Hades, being separated by realms... I just wanted to say something, you know, when we're not in the middle of a big battle or one of us is facing death, when things are just normal." He chuckled and cocked his head. "And what's that, Swan?" She locked her eyes with his. She would always admire the bright blue of them at sun's light. "I love you." She said without even thinking about it. It just slipped her lips before deciding to say it and he seemed to realize that as his smile became bigger. His hand and hook caught her waist before he took one step forward and his lips touched hers. She felt her body leaving the ground and tightened her grip around Killian's neck. He smiled on her lips and she smiled too without tearing them apart.

He pulled his head back to look at her but he didn't let her down. She chuckled happily, enjoying being lifted up in his arms and he smiled at her. "There's something else I need to tell you." She whispered and he cocked his eyebrow with genuine question this time. She took a deep breath deciding that she would say it simply and quickly. "I'm pregnant." She exhaled and her whole body shook as she fell from his hug. Thankfully, his grip was strong enough to keep her steady and she looked up at him to find him blinking in shock. "Killian?" She asked and her hand cupped his cheek. The sense of it seemed to wake him and she shook his head. "What...What did you..." She smiled and left a soft kiss on his lips which calmed him down. She didn't pull away completely as she whispered "We're gonna have a baby." And his lips rushed to capture hers, his arms tightening again, the feeling of the ground disappearing from under her and her hair abandoning the back of her neck as he spun her around. She laughed in his mouth and he took advantage of it to deepen the kiss. The sound of a doorbell was heard but he didn't seem to care until David's voice interrupted them.

"What the hell...?" He shouted and Emma saw him turning his eyes away until he was sure they had stopped the kiss. Her eyes drifted back to Killian who looked like enchanted and she smiled at his look. "Go back inside, mate." He said without breaking the contact and she laughed causing him the same reaction. "I've told you before Hook, don't push it!" He was ready to respond when another voice and approaching steps were heard.

"New villain in town!" Leroy screamed as he headed to Granny's and towards them. "And he's the major." He added and Killian let Emma to the ground sighing angrily. "Bloody hell, love. Transport us to our house, already!" He grumbled and Emma laughed again, waving her hand willingly.


	10. Quiet Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but cute and fluffy. I hope we'll see more Captain Cobra moments this season!
> 
> Idea by @L1129p (on Wattpad). "Hook and Emma walking into Henry and Violet"! I hope it reaches your expectations!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

After hours of chatting and laughing and dancing, Emma and Killian decided that it was time to go home. There still was a vicious villain in town and leaving Henry all alone at the house wasn't a really wise choice. He had spent the whole day with Granny, trying to atone himself for not being able to attend to her birthday party. His date with Violet was long organized and he wouldn't miss it for the world. So they let him go out with the girl with the promise that he would go home right after.

Their fingers were clung together as they arrived outside the house's door. Emma searched her bug for the keys and Killian waited for her in a relaxing mood. They both didn't expect to walk in Henry and Violet as they opened the door. The teens were literally making out on the cough just before Henry heard the door and pulled back as if electricity had hit him. Two pairs of eyes widened but Emma's shock lasted longer than Killian's who blushed and looked down smiling and not trusting himself that he wouldn't make the girl feel uncomfortable.

"I... I think I should go." Violet said, her face as red as it could be. Henry helped her to the door kindly. A whispered sorry was heard and then the door closed. Killian's eyes drifted back to his love, chuckling at her still wide eyes and parted lips.

"Ok. I know this wasn't what we had planned." Henry said nervously and looked down to hide his reddening cheeks.

"You could at least have texted us." Emma grumbled, not wanting to think about how resembling to David's her tone was.

"Yeah, probably I should."

"Oh come on, Swan. It's ok. It seems like things got a little out of hand here." Killian declared, teasingly.

"Killian!" Emma scolded him and he tried to not laugh at her tone.

"Well, sorry." Henry said, still without looking at them.

"Nah!" Killian exhaled and patted him on the shoulder before locking the front door. "You were good."

Emma rolled her eyes and Henry's head was lifted up in shock. "Shut up." He said embarrassed and Killian cocked his eyebrow. "Is that the way you speak to your favorite pirate?" He asked smiling and Henry smiled back at him. "Let's just not talk about it guys." He pleaded and headed to the ladder.

Killian was the first to follow him and Emma right after. Henry hadn't even walked up three steps before he turned his head back and Killian looked at him. "Really?" He asked making Killian chuckle. "Indeed." Killian said and winked at him.

"Guys. Seriously?" Emma grumbled again and they both looked at her. "I mean..." She started walking up the stairs again and her men followed her with curiosity. "I don't have problem with Violet or with whatever this whole thing is but..."

"He has to run into us kissing or making jokes the whole day, Swan." Killian replied softly behind her but she stopped to look at him strictly. She turned her back to him again and walked up the last two steps. "I don't think kissing is the same thing as making out." She corrected him. "How would you feel if he caught us in a similar situation?" Killian's eyes widened at the thought and she had the look see? I'm right.

"You know what? I... I really need to get this jean off." He said blushing and disappeared into their bedroom.

"You really know how to handle him, don't you?" Henry asked amused and she smiled at him. "You need to have some secret weapons when you're dealing with a pirate." She replied and they both laughed. "Henry, seriously. I don't mind about today just... be careful from now on, okay?" He nodded and she caressed his hair with her palm. "And tell Violet that it's okay. She was really embarrassed."

"Yes she was. I'll talk with her. Now go find him and hope that he's still talking to you." Emma laughed again and gave him a goodnight's kiss before following Killian to their bedroom.

* * *

She opened the door slowly and chuckled at him ignoring her. "Killian?" She asked happily but he didn't answer. He was tidying his clothes; his back turned to her face. She approached him, letting her hand slip up on his back and she pretended to not notice his muscles tensing. "Will you talk to me again?" She asked and placed a kiss between his shoulders. "U-uh" He mumbled which caused her to laugh. "Come on. I'm gonna lock the door so that he can't walk in." She whispered only to make him turn around and hit her with the blouse he was holding. She laughed at his face and he looked at her strictly. "You're a mean person, Swan." Her giggle made his features soften. "So are you!" She grumbled smiling and huffed when he stepped forward and caught her lips in his mouth.

"I wouldn't sleep for nights if he'd walk in us sometime." He admitted on her lips and she laughed and pulled back to look at him. "A shy pirate indeed." She said caressing his cheek and he pressed his face more against her hand. "Don't tell anyone or I'll make you walk the plank." He teased her and she seemed to think about it. "And what would you do with your life then?" She asked sweetly and the way he looked at her made her breath hitch. "I would have jumped with you." He whispered and leaned in to kiss her again.


	11. The new armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea by @puglover863 (on Wattpad). I don't know how good this is but I really hope you like it.
> 
> The idea is that "Emma is sick and at first pretends not to be cuz she doesn't like people taking care of her but it starts to get worse and Killian starts to realize that she's sick and makes her let him take care of her."

The light that filled the room make my eyes squeeze shut before I open them sleepily. I look at the bright sky out of the window and sigh. Another day full of running around and making plans for defeating villains and monsters. Yes, my gratitude for being alive is huge but I should admit, I've started to get tired of all this running. The exact moment I am ready to wish for some peace; a big wave of Swan's breath hits the base of my neck. I chuckle at her timing and look down at her. Not that I can distinguish her face under this gold curtain of hair. As my uncompleted arm hugs her waist a little tighter I lift my good hand to brush some hair away. She immediately frowns at the sudden light and hides her face deeper on my neck.

I smile and bring my face closer to her ear. "Time to wake up princess." I whisper and she mutters something incoherent. "What was that?" I ask laughing and she hugs me tighter as a respond. "I am not a sailor to wake up at dawn." She says grumpily. "No but you are the sheriff and have a tone of paperwork to organize. Especially after you being the Dark One and everything else that followed." She pulls a little back and opens one eye to see me. "I hate you." She declares and I smile again sweetly. "No you don't." I remind her and both her eyes open in defense. "Yes I... No I don't." She corrects and locks my lips to hers. I fall a little backwards and she takes advantage of that to hug my neck and deepen the kiss. My incomplete arm makes long ways up and down her back as her hair become a curtain around my head. "Don't try to charm me bloody serene. You're getting up." I whisper on her lips. "Shame. 'Cause I'm gonna take the bathroom!" She replies and gets off me in seconds.

As she stands, she seems to lose her step and grasps the edge of the door for support. "Are you alright?" I ask thoughtfully and she takes a breath before answering. "Yeah. I stood quite quickly." She says and I nod, relaxed. When I hear the bathroom's door close, I decide that it's time to make breakfast.

* * *

Some hours later...

When I walk in the office I notice that Emma's not alone. Her mother sits at the chair opposite to her with little Neal in her hug and they're talking casually. I knock the door and the sound catches their attention. "How are we doing?" I ask happily as I walk towards Emma and gives her a small kiss. I pull back and place the bug from Granny's on the desk in front of her. "Your launch, my lady." I say charmingly and she looks at it with enthusiasm. "My hero." She replies and I try not to ruin my pirate's reputation by blushing. As she begins to open the bug her jacket falls down her shoulders and she turns to pick it up. I help her and she seems to lean on its warmth. "Are you cold?" I ask worried. It's a really sunny day and one of the warmest since we came back. "Just a little." She admits and takes a fresh fry. "You sure you're ok? You're a little pale too."

"See? Of course he noticed!" Snow scolds her and I turn to her with genuine question. She looks back at me and rushes to explain as Emma rolls her eyes. "I told that too when I saw her but she insisted that she was fine. I knew I wouldn't persuade her to take some rest and we made a deal that she would go home if you also commented something." I nod in understanding and remember her morning dizziness as I turn to look at her. "Don't!" She says and I sigh impatiently. "Guys, I'm fine!" She complaints at the sound and stands up to continue her launch on the office's cough. Her jacket falls to the floor again and she curses when I bent down to take it. "I don't need it." She declares and I place it on her chair while exchanging an understanding look with her mother. She corrects Neal's position in her hug and stands up casually.

"What is it my love? Don't be bored. Come on. Let's see out of the window as we do when we're home." She says and I watch her until I turn my attention back to Emma. As Snow opens the window Emma looks at it with discomfort but doesn't seem to know I notice. Some minutes later Snow still describes every little detail to the boy and I observe Emma as she tries to hide her tremble. My look becomes worrying again and I can't stand her stubbornness anymore. "That's it. We're going home." I declare and walk up to her. She tries to protest but Snow talks first as she closes the window with a satisfied expression. "Don't even try to say you're fine." She says as I throw the remains of her food back to the bug. "But I am." She complains stubbornly. "You're literally trembling, Swan. And it's not cold outside!" I scold her as I take my leather jacket off and give it to her. "Take this. It's warmer." She does silently and her body slightly relaxes when she wears it.

"You go. I'll stay here until David comes back. Take some rest, sweetheart." Snow says and kisses Emma on the forehead before we leave.

* * *

She hasn't said a thing during our way home. Sometimes her stubbornness surprises me. I open the door and let her walk in first but when I realize she still won't talk to me, I catch her wrist to make her wait. I lock the door quickly and she observes my movements. She looks awful. I hoped that our walk would make her feel better but obviously I was wrong. She looks like she is hardly standing up and her body continues to tremble. I smile at her softly and pull her gently to me and she leans on my body weakly. Bloody hell. She's warm as hell. Well, at least now I can confirm that. "And fever it is." I declare jokingly and she whimpers playfully. "I'm gonna take a shower." She says and tries to pull back but I stop her. "No. We're gonna go upstairs, sit on our bed and you're going to talk to me." It's a demand but also a plea. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable but now that I know she won't just leave me and go on with her life I have the courage to pressure her a little more. "Talk to you about what?" She asks but I ignore her question and lead her to our room.

When we get inside I help her sit and put some blankets around her body. "How are you feeling? The truth!" She sighs and rests her head on the pillow defeated. "Warm. Can I take these off?" She tries to push the blankets away but I catch her hands and make her look at me. "No you can't. You'll stay like this for a while and then I'll help you take that shower." She pulls her hand away angrily and looks everywhere but me. "I know how to take care of myself, Killian. I'm not a baby." Her voice is loud but it doesn't surprise me. I've been waiting for her outburst since we left the station. "Is it that bad to have someone else care for you?" I ask a little louder to show her that she won't get away with a change of her tone. "Yes it is. I never had that and I don't want it. It just makes me feel uncomfortable, weak." And here it is. It feels good to know which buttons I need to press to get what I want from her. My features soften at her admission and I catch her chin to make her look at me because I know she won't do it otherwise. "Hey. I thought we had solved such things between us."

"It's not a thing; it's how I feel." My hand let her free and she turns her head away from me again. "Saying that you're weak if you let me take care of you is the same if I said that I'm weak for loving you. Am I?" She stays motionless for a moment and then turns to look at me. "No. Love is not weakness." I smile at her reassuring her that I don't feel this way and she relaxes. "And having people who care for you is? What would you do if I was sick? Which will happen sooner or later. Would you want me to play it strong until I break down?" She sighs again and her fingers brushes mine over the mattress. "No." She whispers. "Then don't put new armors between us." I reply softly. "I love you and you love me. We chose to be together and we're consecutively fighting for a peaceful future together. What's the matter of saving each other from curses and monsters when we don't help each other with little things?" I give her some time to think of it. As I observe her, I see a drop of sweater falling down her forehead and reach to wipe it away with my hand. She smiles and catches my hand again. "Ok fine. I'm sorry. I won't be so stubborn next time and I'll let you know if I'm not feeling well. Happy?" She asks worried that I may be mad. "Your parents too?" I ask sheepishly. "One step at a time." She complaints and I chuckle. "Fair point. I'd say we have a deal then." She smiles and narrows her eyes.

"If you make me dinner we do." I cock my eyebrow surprised. "Bloody minx." I complain and it makes her laugh. "I will but let's have this shower first." I take the blankets away from her body then and she instantly shivers. I pull her to my hug and lift her up in my arms as she gasps in shock. "You're planning on catching a cold too? Because that's what's going to happen if we take this shower together." I stop walking and look at her amused at her innuedo. "That's not exactly what I had planned but I don't have problem being sick if I'm in your arms." I start walking again and she relies her head on my shoulder. "Oh believe me you do. It sucks." She admits and I feel sorry to hear how bad she feels. "Let's kill this villain together then." I say and she kisses me softly on the neck.


	12. Taste of rum and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how are you? 
> 
> I haven't been around lately and writing this one shot made the realization much harder. Gosh, the words couldn't come to my mind as I haven't written fanfics in English for a while! So sorry for any mistakes! I promise I'll start practicing again with "Us against the world" 'cause I really need to continue with this story.
> 
> For now, I hope you like this oneshot that was an idea of my friend @captainhswann (on Wattpad) which I loved and wanted to write! It's time for this pirate to go back home, don't you think?
> 
> Please vote & comment if you like it enough! :)

His lungs had already run out of air when he heard the sound of the lost boys' steps fade. Finally! His whole body ached and his strength had left him but for now he was free. 

He walked a little more until he found a good hideout among some bushes and trees. His hand searched automatically for his flask and pulled it out of his pocket. Although, right before he was ready to take a sip, the image of someone else's lips drinking from it came to his mind.

Blond hair waved casually as she turned away from him and tilted her head back to take a sip of rum. His eyes drifted from them to her waist and then on the ground. He wouldn't let his mind travel to indiscreet thoughts again let alone now that the situation was already awkward. 

Listening to the prince giving him credit was the last thing he would have expected after all of their conversations during the last days. Charming's stubbornness to keep him away from his daughter was the exact opposite of making compliments in front of her surprised eyes.

"You really saved his life?" He sighed and tried to avoid expressing his inner sass. "Does that surprise you?"

"Well..." Her voice made him look back at her but the disbelief he saw in her eyes took him aback. "...you and David aren't exactly, how do you say it? Mates." If the circumstances were different he would have laughed at her effort to speak with his accent. However, due to the fact that he found it cute now that the moment was completely inappropriate, he decided to look away again.

"It doesn't mean I'd leave your father perish on this island" His voice sounded more hurt that he'd liked but he couldn't do something to change it anymore. Fortunately, she seemed to realize his uncomfortable state and said a simple "Thank you" in return.

Both were far more serious and embarrassed of being left just the two of them so he took a deep breath and tried to return to his normal flirtatious self. His hand traveled to the back of his neck and back to the corner of his mouth as he spoke the words. "Perhaps gratitude is in order now?" 

Her lips that curved into a small smile informed him that he did manage to keep some of the previous intensity away from them as her wall stood high between them and answered for her. "Yeah...That's what the thank you was for"

"Hmm..." He smirked and challenged her even more. No that he expected to persuade her or break her wall all of a sudden but because it was a habit he enjoyed. "That's all your father's life worth to you?"

He utterly loved the little changes of her expression every time he did that and as she tried to find the best reply for him. And every single time she didn't disappoint him and gave him a great answer that helped him continue his game. "Please. You couldn't handle it." 

This time he grinned at the contrast of her ironic tone and whispering voice. "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." He felt like a child trying to have the last word but his look changed as he observed her becoming serious again. Had he gone too far?

He had no second to think of that 'cause then, the last thing he would have even asked for happened. She pulled him towards her harshly and locked his lips with hers. At first he didn't react, completely taken aback from the shock but a small movement of her lips made him realize what was happening. His good hand moved to her head but he didn't pull her closer, afraid that she also hadn't realize what she was doing and he'd ruin the moment. 

She stopped and took a brief breath before kissing him again and it encouraged him to put some pressure on her head and deepen the kiss. His palm then, drove to her waist and it worked like a lightening striking right at her. She missed a step while she was pulling away but inadvertently took him with her.

They were still breathing the same air when he risked to speak. "That was..." He felt that the moment was over because she looked at his lips and then took more steps back. "A onetime thing." 

He was more surprised when she kissed him rather than when her wall took height again. He listened to her order to stay away for a while and obeyed with an unprompted "As you wish" and then waited until she had left to exhale heavily and touch his lips in shock. 

His thump was caressing the tip of his flask as he smiled sadly. With a deep breath he sat down on a rock and took his own sip of rum. He looked at the flask for some more seconds. He was back at the place where this "onetime thing" had happened. Little did he know back then of what he was about to live, experience and feel with this woman. Little did he know now how much he missed her or how he would go back home. 

The only thing he knew was that he wouldn't give up. Not now, not ever.


	13. "Feelings shared"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hellooo! I'm back once again with my friend's idea. Briefly what she said to me was "Ohh think of Killian calling Emma Swan after the wedding and her correcting him because she's a Jones now." and Killian's reply which I won't reveal yet.
> 
> So I wrote this thing and I hope you like it!!! 
> 
> Also, you can start commenting or sending me your ideas for CS Oneshots again 'cause I really missed writing!   
> P.S. If I hadn't written some of your ideas the previous time, feel free to remind me!

The room was dark and cold but the sheet kept his naked body warm. The only sounds he could hear were the wind that was blowing and her steady breathing. 

The more we watched her the more beautiful she seemed to be. 

Her hair was spread on the pillow and her hand casually resting upon his incomplete wrist. He spent a long moment observing her. As much as he tried, he couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that Killian Jones was now a married man, let alone that he had married such a gorgeous woman. 

"Stop looking at me." Despite his surprise that she was still awake, her murmur made him grin. 

"I don't think I can." This made her open her eyes sleepily. "Why?" 

He spread his good hand and started playing with her hair. He sighed but used the time she gave him to find his words. "'Cause I can't believe we're here; together and peaceful despite everything. And because I love you..." She smiled and caressed his wrist causing him to smile too "...and even if I try to not to... I'm afraid." 

Her expression changed and became serious. He felt guilty of ruining this moment and the night after their wedding. "Look. I'm sorry, that's not the time to discuss this. Let's just.."

"No. Of course it's time. No secrets, right?" He nodded like a child that had done something wrong but still tried again. "Why not wait 'till the morning?"

It was her time to sigh and she sat up. She crossed her legs, careful to cover her body with the sheets in order to eliminate distractions. "Because we're here and we have a quiet moment. You told me the importance of them and we both know they're quite rare." She said sweetly and they both laughed as his hand continued its work with her hair. "Tell me how you feel."

"It's not really complicated. I'm tired of losing you and being afraid all the time. I just want us to be happy and not threatened by villains or separated by realms."

She caressed his cheek and smiled again. "Me too." She then tilted her body closer to his. "But that's not the whole truth."

A small laugh escaped his lips. "Superpower?" 

"Superpower." She confirmed. "Go on." 

"I.." His hand drove from her hair to her hand and he clung their fingers together. He took one more second to brush her ring and look at it and then the words found their way without any effort. "I can't decide if I'll be able to move on or... I mean... I hope we'll be alright and none of this will matter in a couple of days.. But if something happens, I know you'd want me to be there for your family and Henry but... I don't think I can bare losing you again. And I need to tell you that I'll do everything I have to in order to save you." 

He wasn't looking at her all this time but now he did. What he found in her eyes was a mix of fear and sweetness. "You won't do anything. And it's not just that I don't want you to but... I don't need it Killian. I don't need you to save me, this is my battle. I need you to be with me through all of this and... whatever comes."

"I will!" He reassured her and she bent over to give him a brief kiss before speaking again. "You know, the life I had before Storybrooke and all this, made me strong enough. I learned how to survive and take care of myself. But somehow... I think I feel stronger when I'm with you." 

He kissed her fingers. "Well, as a young man I'd always been dreaming of saving a damsel in distress and make her fall in love with me. Little did I know back then that I would fall in love with such a bad-ass. You are one of the strongest women I've ever known, Swan. And I love you for it!" 

She cupped his face between her hands and kissed him again. When she pulled back she took a moment to look at him as he did some minutes ago. "I love you too." She whispered. "And I'm also a Jones know!" She added and winked at him.

"Hmm. Of course you are, my lady. But you'll always be my Swan."

And with that he rushed to lock her lips with his. He caressed the base of her neck while his incomplete arm pulled her closer. This distracted her and he took advantage of it to bite her lip. She laughed and moved her body on top of him. "And you'll always be my pirate." She pushed the sheets away from between them and covered both of them with the blanket. "But this is my ship." She added and bit him behind his ear in revenge. 

The house was quiet again with only their breaths breaking the silence. The dawn found them wrapped with the blanket, with her face hidden in the base of his neck and their fingers clung together.


	14. Compass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It’s been so long since I wrote something. I think I need to start writing again because this took longer than usual to write. I hope I didn’t screw up the English language and I hope you still like this!  
> The idea came when I read about “the reassurement” Csers will have after 7x01 that CS is still true love and no one will ever ruin this. (*breath* I so hope this is true!) 
> 
> Anyway, I don’t think this is spoilery but it’s about Season 7 and includes some little things we know about so it’s up to you if you want to read it or not! Have fun! <3

The noise was louder than he expected when he entered the bar and it made him frown. He considered leaving for a second but he took two steps instead. He was done for today. They had been working the whole bloody day again in a case that didn’t want to be solved. This case had no progress already. Spending his nights too with it, wouldn’t do any help. He needed a strong drink and a good sleep afterwards.

Although, as he reached for the counter a very specific silhouette got his attention.

“Bloody hell!” He said a little louder, triggering the woman in front of him to turn. She was magnetic. A true lady of darkness, walking in this tight black dress and enchanting the whole poor humankind.

“You’re kidding!” She replied kindly and quite girly compared to her appearance. “How is this possible?”

“You mean meeting you in the morning and seeing you again here at the very same night?”

“Uhhmm.. Yeah. Something like that?”

Her tone was doubtful and it made them both laugh as the barman came to take their orders.

This was strange indeed. He had spent all of his “break time” hours with this woman the same day, just chatting and laughing. He didn’t plan on going serious or on having any relationship right now, no. He had lots of other things to keep him occupied and suppress any feeling of loneliness he might have had. But some flirting from time to time could do no harm.

“Maybe it’s fate.” He said mockingly, continuing their conversation and making her laugh again.

“Well, I’m glad you’re not serious ‘cause I don’t really believe in this kind of things. Fate and soulmates and true love. Just fairytale bullshit to make children unhappy as they’re growing up.”

He thought about it for a while, not sure about his answer. “Aye. Lies, aren’t they?” He agreed nervously and took a sip of rum.

“Anyway, officer. Bad day closes with a bad drink?”

Her casual tone made him relax and forget the stress of their previous conversation. “Rum’s not bad.” He complained like a child about his toy and smiled right after. “And it certainly doesn’t hurt.”

“Yeah, I’m sure every doctor would agree to that.” She derided him and took a sip of her own drink.

“What makes Gin a good drink?” He asked ironically and watched her approach him. Her dark skin brightening under the light.

“It always keeps my memories of the previous night.” She whispered in his ear and took a step behind. He waited, interested by the unexpected movement until she spoke again. “That’s a huge privilege for me. What’s the point in spending a great night with the devilishly handsome officer you met and can remember nothing? It’s a shame.” She concluded and smiled proudly of the sexy grin she got.

***

It wasn’t long before they were in her flat, kissing the hell out of one another. The route of this meeting was not what he had imagined but it was a long day, with lots of things in his mind that some relief could take away for a while.

He kissed her passionately as they walked together towards the bedroom. When he grabbed he hair to unzip her dress, she stopped him playfully. “Uh uh! I’m already more undressed than you, officer. That’s not legal!” She whispered and licked her lips.

He didn’t spend the time to reply but just kissed her instead and started taking off his jacket. She rushed to help him and threw it away once it was off his back, causing the things of his pocket to fall to the floor with a loud noise that startled them both.

“Oh god, I’m sorry.” She said and bent to gather his phone.

“It’s fine, you couldn’t have known how messy an innocent pocket could be.” He reassured her with a laugh and helped her with the papers that had fallen out of a white folder.

“What’s this?”

His look when he saw what she was holding was a mix of surprise and realization. With all this fuss and problems of this town, he had completely forgotten that he was carrying the ring with him.

“Are you married?” She asked with unbelief and he could see that she was instantly mad.

“No! I mean. I don’t remember being married.” She looked at him like he was crazy and he knew, he wouldn’t get out of it without further explanations. “Look, this ring… I don’t know what this is. I just.. have it. I’ve always been having it and I have no idea where it came from or when it came to my position. Does that make any sense?” His look was hesitant.

“No?” She replied thoughtfully but she was calmer. “Why would you have a wedding ring if it’s not yours? And how could you forget you’re married?”

“I honestly don’t know. But I’m working on it. Maybe it’s from a case that I don’t remember but again… why would I keep it? The thing is… I didn’t say any lie or tried to sleep with you while I have a wife waiting for me back home. Do you believe me?”

“Oddly, I do.” She said thoughtfully and gave him the ring.

Before he could react, she kissed him again and started unbuttoning his shirt but this time he didn’t kiss her back. He felt the ring cold in his palm and his fingers touched the inside of it softly. “Wait.” He pulled back but didn’t look at her. “I.. I can’t do this. I’m sorry.”

“What changed? Is it about the ring?”

“I feel like it’s more than the bloody ring.” He admitted before he took his jacket and left.

***

The door made a loud sound behind him as he walked into his apartment and switched on some soft lights of his living room. As if the madness of this town wasn’t enough, now he had a whole new mystery to solve.

He took off his shoes and his jacket and grabbed the ring from inside the pocket before lying on the sofa.

He tried to remember the whole “ring story” again but he knew it wouldn’t help. There were missing parts and if he didn’t fill them, he could never know the truth. He decided to try once more, though. He made an effort to remember the first day he noticed the ring on his finger. It seemed like it was there his whole life until he decided to take it off until he would find out what it meant. There was no point wearing it if he didn’t know what it was and at the same time, it was too important to risk losing it. So he took it off and kept it safe among his things. He would hold it from time to time, still trying to figure out its origins or just look at it. He quickly got used to playing with it when he wanted to think about a problem or a case. It provided him with a comfort no person had ever managed to provide. It made him feel safe, somehow and wanted. It made him relax and truly believe that everything would be alright at the end.

That’s how he forgot it in his pocket. After a long and tough day at work and lots of problems need solving he had spent hours just playing with the silver in his fingers and trying to figure everything out. He decided to wear it again that night and sleep with it. The next morning everything seemed so normal that he only noticed that he was still wearing it while he was at his office. So he took it off and placed it in his pocket.

He wore the ring now and it’s warmth embraced him. It was nothing compared to the coldness he had felt some minutes before when he was about to lay with a woman months after the last time. Or years? Again, he couldn’t remember. It wasn’t the fact that he had a stupid wedding ring and couldn’t remember where he took it from that concerned him. It was the feeling the ring was bringing out every time he thought he was doing something right or wrong. Somehow, it had the capacity to clear his thoughts and make him follow the right path like a compass. At least, that’s what it was proven in the end of every worry or dilemma.

He slowly slipped it off his finger again, feeling the soft texture of it on his skin. He took a moment to admire the way the silver was glowing under the light and then turned it so he could see the inside of it. The calligraphic letters had a different kind of glowing. They were a delicate and beautiful detail and of course, the most important part of this mystery. Officer Rogers was not a man of marriage but if this ring was indeed his, it would mean only one thing. He wasn’t missing his memories of how he got this item. He was missing a person that was probably so important to him that he had pledged to keep it in his life with this ring.

His thump travelled upwards and caressed the name tentatively.

“Where are you, Swan?”


	15. The time we have left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on this prompt from tumblr: "Emma and Killian have an argument and just as Killian is about to storm out she faints (because she's pregnant and stress is not good) and super fluff and angst and I don't know :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually know what fight to use so I went back to the first thing that came to my mind because I really needed a serious conversation about Emma's visions back in season 6. Also, Emma doesn't even know she's pregnant so this is mainly angsty and somehow sweet. 
> 
> Please be kind to the girl who writes for the first time after months! I hope you like it!

"EMMA?" He's sure he hears some glasses tremble at the loudness of his voice. The sound of the door closing only reassures him that she has heard him.

"The last time I heard you yelling like that you still called me Swan" She replies smiling and enders the living room.

"According to your latest actions, you seem you'd like me to go back to Swan"

He's frustrated and her smile fades. Whatever happened she knows she'll have to face it. "What happened? What actions are you talking about?"

"You, keeping secrets from me. I've been really patient all this time Emma but not anymore." Her eyes drift to the floor because no matter how much she wants to deny it, there won't be an escape this time. Killian has indeed been patient for weeks. And she's been grateful for that all this time. But it seems like this period is over because since that first night he asked her to talk to him it's the first time he demands answers. She doesn't have anything to lose though...

"Killian everything...."

"No! Bloody hell Emma, you're killing my trust with your behavior! You keep telling me you're fine when you're obviously not. We wanted to start a life together. You came to the bloody Underworld to bring me back and now you can't tell me what's bothering you? How are we supposed to go on like that?"

She can clearly see his clenching jaw but she doesn't know if it's because of his anger or because he lets out more than he'd like. She might be famous for her walls but Killian was never that different. The only reason he was so opened up to her was that he needed to encourage her to do the same. But the serious stuff? No one else could ever imagine what this pirate had in this mind of his. No one but her.

So yes, they always understood each other and he never pushed her more than she could handle. If he was doing it now, it only meant he was truly tired and worried. And she couldn't pretend it wasn't her fault anymore.

"It's not..bothering me. It's killing me." She says calmly, letting some of her walls down but trying to gain some more time.

"But you still don't need my help." He declares stubbornly.

"Could you? Could you just give me more time? I'm trying to figure this out. I'm even still going to Archie."

He takes two steps closer and grabs her hand carefully. His voice is surprisingly calmer when he speaks. "I know but... No, Emma, I can't. I've been searching all these days, I went to the forest... I met the girl."

His eyes are full of insecurity. He's afraid of her reaction. Well, he should be because now she is pissed. Her hand is away from his in a moment while her eyes widen in disbelief. "What? Why would you do that?"

"'Cause I'm worried and the woman I love doesn't believe I'm worthy of the truth." He yells again, trying to regain the control of the conversation.

"That's not the problem." She breaths anxiously and start pacing in the room. "You're not the problem!" This catches her own surprise as she tries to find her words. His eyes, never leaving her moving form, don't help. "I am."

She stops to look at him and sighs at his frowned features. "But if you truly spoke to that girl you already know that." She finally says and turns her gaze at the floor until she feels him approach her and lifting her chin up with his fingers.

"All I know is that you have some visions and troubles with your magic. And that... you... somehow know how your story ends."

So she told him everything except the good part. And now he's bewildered and worried and he knows enough to make it impossible for her to back away. "I'm definitely gonna kill that girl." She turns her back to him again because looking at him does not help.

"Oh yeah, go kill her because she told me the things you should have told since the first damn moment. Does this ending even include me?" He sounds hurt but his exhaustion doesn't prevent his voice to become louder again.

"Of course it includes you. Do you think that's the reason I haven't told you?" She yells back at him because he acts stupidly and pisses is her off all over again.

"I don't know what to think anymore." He shouts with arms opened in surrender and she just stares in disbelief. "If you don't give me answers today I'm gonna leave. Belle is settled back with her father and Jolly seems to need company..."

Her chuckle catches him by surprise but nothing in this situation seems funny. On the contrary, her anger has already gotten the best of her and she's on the verge of tears she won't give him the pleasure to see. "Fine. If that's what you want."

"You're just gonna let me leave because you can't share your secret with me?" He asks with a ridiculous shocked expression.

"No, you're the one who's going to leave because you're not able to stay here and deal with a problem." She snaps back while straightening her back and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't even have a problem to deal with! Not until you tell me!" He yells but she doesn't even flinch. Just waits for him to leave or to stay.  _Please_ _stay_ _._

He also waits. Waits for her to make him leave or talk.  _Please_ _talk_ _._ But she does nothing and he tries his best to hide his disappointment as he turns to leave.

She sees it. She notices the change in his eyes. Anger is gone and in its place, disappointment. She pushed him away again like so many times before and he is so stubborn that he stopped trying. Again. And as he opens the door her eyes are full of tears and her mind becomes dizzy from all the thoughts and emotions. Everything that she needed to say and all that she needs to forget. And she tries to reach for the couch but she misses the moment everything goes black.

He can hear a small sniffle as he opens the door but he chooses to ignore it. Of course, she doesn't want him to leave but it seems like the only way to make her understand that he needs more. He needs answers and it's her turn to make the next step this time. However, as the door is about to click closed, a sudden sound wake him from his thoughts. He thinks she may have thrown something at him but she never does that and it didn't even sound like it. So despite his stubbornness, he pushes the door open again to see inside.

Emma is lied down on the floor, her hand touching the couch in a weird position. Without losing another second, she rushes to her side, trying to understand what just happened. "Emma?" He shouts as he shakes her, trying to wake her up. Nothing. So he lifts her in his arms and gently puts her on the couch.

The smell of sea breaks through the darkness and a voice wakes her senses. "Hey, love. Please. Come on now, wake up. Emma?" She slowly opens her eyes and before she can see clearly, she feels a glass of water in front of her lips. She takes a small sip and pushes the glass away with her hand. "What... happened?" She asks him, still trying to focus on his face that moves around her vision.

"You fainted. I heard the sound and came back inside to find you laid on the floor. What... what was that? Has something to do with your magic?"

The words come and go in a quick tone, quicker than she can process at the moment, so she takes his hand in his to give him some comfort. "I don't know. I just felt dizzy and tried to move to the couch but... well, you know." She jokes weakly but she's not surprised when he doesn't even smile. His jaw is clenching again but this time his eyes have this lighter shade of blue that indicates worry. He takes a breath and looks at their clung fingers. He seems like he's looking for the right words.

"I didn't want to leave. And I certainly wouldn't even think about it If I knew what would happen. But love, you left me no choice." With these last words, he looks back up and his eyes carry so much love that curves a small smile on her lips. She sits up but lets him continue. "I know I'm pushing you. And you know I hate doing that but I won't stop. If you still want me in your life, you must start sharing this life with me Emma and until you do, I'll keep pushing you everytime I think it's for the best."

"Of course I want to share my life with you, Killian. But there are some things that need time to be processed and I... I was trying to protect you." She admits as her hand caresses his face.

"Seven hells, Emma." He snaps and pulls away from her hand but keeps his voice low. "I don't need protection. If you wanted someone to take care of you had Henry. You chose me because you wanted me to be with you. Not to have one more life to worry about. You saw what happened the last time you protected me. It tore us apart and I can't have that happen again."

"Ok. Ok, fine..." She rushes before they start arguing again. It would come to this soon anyway. "I'll tell you." She whispers and he observes her carefully, not sure if she means it. "But once I do you won't have the right to leave out of fear. I tried to save you from this but it's not me who lost my patience here."

"Oh, I've lost my patience the first bloody day you pushed me away from this, lass. And if you truly think I'm gonna leave you because you share a problem with me you honestly don't know me."

He is offended and it makes him look quite adorable. She can't help but smile sadly as her hand goes back to his cheek. "I'm the one who's gonna leave you. All of you. The end of my story is gonna be soon." Her voice is almost inaudible but steady. She notices that his breathing has momentarily stopped and decides to be quick, hoping it will make it easier for both of them. "And it's me, dying."

Her hand falls to her side at this moment when his eyes widen and his face is so similar to when he learned about being a Dark One. "What?" Is the only thing he manages to say, although, he doesn't seem to realize that he said it.

"And that's exactly the look I didn't want to see." She sighs sadly and begins to stand up.

Killian grasps her arm and makes her sit back down. "Emma! What are you talking about?" He asks again, this time more forcefully.

"That's my vision. I fight with someone and then you and my parents and Henry come and my sword becomes dust. He kills me. All saviors die at some point and it seems like my job is coming to an end too."

This time, it's him who stands up and start pacing in front of her. "No, no, no. There must be some other explanation." He mumbles.

"Killian. There isn't." She declares steadily and grabs his wrist to stop him. "This is the truth you so longed for."

"Emma." He breaths and kneels in front of her. "We've already faced death. We won't be able to do it again. Robin and Regina weren't."

He just pours everything he thinks out and it seems like the only thing he's able to do. His eyes look like a storm and she can feel hers watering again. "I know." She exhales.

"Then you..."He looks down to blink away the tears and his eyes are indeed clearer when he looks back at her. His voice though is not calm at all. "You can't die." He finishes and looks every inch of her face.

"Stop looking at me like that." She complains and brushes her own tears away with her hand. She pulls him up and makes him sit beside her. "You think I've just accepted it? My fear is becoming bigger every day and I couldn't speak to anyone. I couldn't let you carry such a burden. And now you know and everything is sad and the truth will come out."

"Hey." He interrupts her and cups her cheek with his palm, brushing one more tear away. "Nothing will happen to you. I can't lose you. Not again. We'll find a way, we always do." He reassures her but by her look, he knows it's not enough. "Killian..."

"Shh..." He replies and gently kisses her lips...

* * *

She doesn't know how long it has been since they lied to their bed and he hugged her to sleep. Her eyes are open. Sleep won't find her. His good arm is placed around her waist while she rests over the other. Her back is firmly pressed against his chest and she can clearly feel his breathing at the back of her neck. He doesn't sleep either.

They spend some more quiet moments until she can't stand it anymore. "I know you're not sleeping." The sound of her own voice makes her shiver as it breaks through the silent room. "And I know you don't." She smiles softly and caresses the sharp end of his incomplete arm with her fingers.

"And why aren't we sleeping?" She asks and makes a move to turn and face him before he stops her. "Don't." He says abruptly and it only encourages her to turn around. Wet, blue eyes avoid to meet her as he looks at the ceiling and sighs at her stubbornness.

"You're crying." Her voice is as soft as the hand that reaches for his face and he still avoids her gaze. "You said it would be fine, you don't have the right to cry." She grumbles, ignoring how silly she sounds. It's then, he looks back at her.

"If you die I'm coming with you." He exhales breathlessly.

 _He_ _seriously_ _wants_ _to_ _do_ _this_ _now_ _?_ _Fine_ _._  "No, you won't. You're staying here and help my parents... and Henry."

He runs a hand through his hair while exhaling a large amount of air. "Your parents have one another and Regina will be there. I need you."

"He's already lost his father. And Robin. Losing me and you at the same time? We don't want this for him." She insists, challenging him to continue with this subject if he has the nerves.

"Please... don't..." He begs as he suddenly realizes what they're talking about.

"Hey." She leaves a small kiss on each one of his eyes and brushes the tears away. "Let us sleep for now. We'll figure something out." She encourages him while tenderly moves her thump up and down his cheek. "Please Killian. All this time, all these nights I was so afraid. So tired of searching a way to face this and finding nothing. And every night I would come here. And you would hug me. And the time would freeze. There's no future when the time's frozen, right? Nothing to be afraid of. Let's do this, let's freeze this time together. Our time."

He seems to think about it and as the gears work in his mind, he decides that it's indeed not the time for a discussion like this. He just needs to spend a normal night with his woman, knowing that none of them is in danger. "Okay. Come on, turn around. Let's sleep."

She seems unsure as he tries to fix her position. "You need to sleep too."

"I will." He replies and pulls her into his hug like before.

"Promise?" She asks and makes him chuckle. He presses a kiss somewhere between her hair and sighs. "Goodnight, love."

He doesn't realize when the sunrise finally touches his face and calms him down. The time he'll be able to fall asleep every day from now on, knowing that the night has passed. That she's still in his arms, safe and sound. There are more sleepless nights to come but it doesn't matter. Because they will be their frozen time together.

* * *

It's only after weeks he regains his normal sleep habits. Well, not all of them as now that the black furry is gone and Gideon back to being a baby, he makes sure to enjoy every moment he has with his wife. And it's about the same time they learn that her constant dizzyness has nothing to do with villains and black curses but with the most beautiful magic of all. The product of their true love. 


End file.
